A Life Time
by TerryIsLegitAf
Summary: lets the two people stay in anquillity haven. Probably not for a lifetime but enough for the time being.


**Since the Hiatus is Killing me softly and I've been missing #Olitz more each day.:( I decided to post this one shot story I wrote last year because I am having some #Olitz withdrawal, And this Story is dedicated to all Beautiful #Olitz Shippers out there and A Shout out to my Girls Kenya,Deborah,Sora and Liv...hope you like this story forgive my grammar because English is not my first language.:)**

I find him in the living room, looking through the floor-to-ceiling window to the sea landscape outside. He seems to be admiring the view but who knows. With all that has happened for the past month, he can as well be standing there thinking about something bothering his mind despite the beautiful view in front of his eyes.  
Lately, he's going through so many troubles life can offer a man. It worries me to see that they bother him a lot. It's a sight I'm not familiar to see, him distressed by things. He used to be so carefree as if nothing in this world worries him.  
"You always have a spendthrift way of living, don't you?" I break the silence as I advance towards him.  
He turns around, smiles at me and motions his hands to our surroundings. "How do you like this?"  
"Very lavish," I say as I inspect the room once more.  
"Do you like it?"  
"Can't say that I don't."  
"But..." He is obviously mocking me with the tone of his voice.  
"But it's a bit too much. You could've booked normal suites or the hotel's penthouse. This is not even the hotel part."  
"I prefer this. Wait until the night comes and these lamps are on. They'll take your breath away."  
I lift my eyes to see the two massive lamps with beautiful intricate designs hanging gracefully from the ceiling.  
"They're already beautiful off anyway."  
"You're hard to please, aren't you?" he says as he stretches out his arms for me to come into his hug.  
"You know what, I've been to the real Indonesia so this..." I motion my hands imitating him, "...is just another hotel room to me."  
He laughs to my mocked-pomposity, "Come here, you."  
I come and wrap my arms around his waist.  
"Don't you think I know that you've been there? Why do you think I chose this?" he asks.  
"I don't know. Since this is definitely not the kind of style you like at all, I guess to show how much money you've got? Seriously, we could've just stayed in other suites like the last time we were here."  
"What would be special about staying in those suites?"  
"Should there be something special?"  
"Of course it should be special. We don't want the birthday girl to feel like an ordinary girl for her special day, now, do we?" He winks several times and grins widely.  
"My birthday is still a week away."  
"It doesn't matter."  
"You're spoiling me."  
"I am and I like it. I can finally manage to celebrate your birthday properly."  
"Um...Fitz..."  
He looks at me with a mixture of amusement and mockery in his eyes before they change to show consideration. I can tell that easily because his eyes just turn softer. I would laugh for the way he becomes so easily bent now if those eyes weren't so loving.  
"Sure," he simply grants it as he slips a lock of my hair behind my ear and kisses me gently on the temple. "There's a good reason why I'm the President."  
"To conform to all my hopes and wishes?"  
He chuckles. "One of the others."  
He moves his hands to the small of my back and smirks. His eyes are full of mirth once more  
"Any advice from the Comammander in Chief?"  
"Have sex regularly." It doesn't take a moment for him to stop and think for that answer.  
I push his chest away. "Why is it always sex, sex, sex with you?"  
"Sex keeps you young and healthy. And this is not just me talking, it's been proven scientifically."  
"Is it even better than botox?" I tease him.  
"Much much better because sex also deals with your internal organs."  
"Oh, I don't wanna hear it."  
"No, no seriously. People with good sex life have indeed better lungs, bladders, prostates, and not to mention better hearts."  
"Better hearts, huh?" I grin and wink. "No wonder you're such a softie now."  
Now it's his turn to roll his eyes. "Not romantically speaking but I guess you can put it in that context too."  
"Listening to those reasons, I think I should have sex. Let's go."  
"Jolly." He rolls his eyes again, all very dramatically this time.  
"Hey, it's not like I'm forcing you to do it!"  
"Well, the way you articulate that sounds like you are the one who's forced to do it."  
"I just said that I should..." I stop in mid sentence when I realise that it does sound forced.  
"Sincerity, Olivia, sincerity," he mocks me with a devilish little smile.  
"I should've said, just fuck me, Fitz, then?"  
He laughs heartily. "Slutty. I like it."  
"Well, what are you waiting for, Mister? I have other customers waiting, ya know?"  
He laughs again and pulls my hand. "Let's move to the bedroom, shall we?"  
"You know what, this is too scripted. We used to do it just like that. Bam! And now... look at us." I say as I follow him down the hall.  
"You will thank me for moving us to the bedroom."  
"Thank you, Fitz."  
"Not now. We haven't even done anything yet."  
"Just in case I forget to do it later on because of all the greatness you'll do to me." I stick my tongue out.  
He quickly grabs my face and kisses me. His punishing kiss gradually turns into a teasing one when he senses that I'm melting into the kiss. And when he lifts his head up, I can see a satisfied smile on his face.  
"Smug ass," I say, punching his stomach.  
And to my surprise, he attacks and just lifts me off the floor. He then slings me to his shoulder.  
"Fiiiiiiiitz! Put me down!"  
"Your talk is slowing us down, love. I'd better carry you if I want to do it before you have a change of mind."  
He swiftly walks with me on his shoulder to the nearest bedroom.  
"Shall we use this?" he asks as he turns around so I can see the bedroom. It's slightly bigger than mine and I can see that his stuff is already lined up here so it's definitely his room.  
"Why not mine?"  
"This one is more private.  
"I guess you're right."  
"I always am."  
He puts me down on the bed and promptly presses me against the soft material with his hard body.  
"How would you like to do it today?" he asks. I recognise the semi-aroused tone in his voice.  
"Um..."  
I'm weighing my options. But honestly, I don't stand a chance to even say another word for his head already lowers to kiss my lips.  
"I shouldn't have asked." His voice is low and rough now.  
His lips move to try and part mine. His tongue sensually licks them to open up even more, sliding in as soon as it gets the chance. He holds my face still. His eyes stare down at my open eyes. We both know what we see in each other. Lust, needs, hunger.  
My eyelids feel heavy as a small moan escapes my throat. And eventually, I can't keep them open any longer.  
The senses are heightened the moment I close them and I just let myself slip into the auto mode, let my fingers do the sensing.  
His bare chest teases me to touch it. , the heat, the sweat, all is there for me to stroke. My hands slide down his chest to unbutton the last couple of buttons holding the white shirt together. A grunt from his mouth tears our kiss apart. He raises his body from mine and hurriedly discards the crumpled shirt.  
The hot skin now touches my palms. If only I can touch it with more than just my palms...  
Reading my mind, he, without any delay, removes my silky flowery top.  
"This should stay for a moment though," he says while touching the pink stretch under the silk.  
"Take it off..."  
"Not now."  
He cups my breasts beyond the stretch. His hands are wrapped tightly around the mounds, a smile is playing on his lips. His thumbs and forefingers tweak my stiffen tips that feel like they have pierced through the thin material.  
"Fitz..."  
The friction between my skin, the soft fabric, and his fingers is giving me pain. The pain is a pleasure that takes my breath away though. I can feel sensual flames rip my nipples and send heat downwards.  
"Just take it off..."  
"Not now."  
He is torturing me, trying to make the already hard tips tighten further. Sensations sweep through my body and jerk it up from the bed. I shudder but he is still mercilessly playing with my breasts. The cloth barrier is killing me. I want his hands directly on them or I'll explode.  
I gasp for air when he finally takes off the last piece of clothing that prevents his hands from touching my skin. He doesn't stop there. His head goes down and finds the stiffen tips.  
But he's a teaser. He puffs hot breaths on them instead of taking them directly into his mouth.  
My breathing is rough and deep now as my whole body screams for him. I arch my back trying to make contact with his mouth. He pulls his head away to avoid the contact and just let me slump down back to the bed.  
He starts again with the hot breaths and repeatedly puffs them to my sensitized nipples. And there's nothing I can do but to wait patiently for him to end this other torturing.  
At last, his hot tongue approaches and licks my sensitive nipple slowly in a circular move, grazing the ultra responsive skin with the roughness. I yelp with pleasure when his teeth come to nip it.  
He then suckles it greedily, long and hard, sips it, and back to suckle it, and he does the alternation again and again until it drives me crazy before he leaves it free. My swollen flesh is so sensitive that when the air hits it, I cry for the electric jolts it sends all over my body.  
I push his head to the other tip and he submits to the unspoken order. His mouth is an instrument of torturing but certainly one that I don't mind having on me.  
He does the same to this one as he did with the other before. But this time, his fingers engage themselves in tweaking the left tip. The pleasure is near unbearable now. I'm about to explode from the sensual yearning he's putting me on when he suddenly stops.  
"Fitz..." I hear myself whimper his name again.  
"Say you love me, Olivia." He looks at me with gleaming eyes.  
"I love you." I obey huskily.  
A wide grin breaks his face as it descends for a kiss. His hands move masterfully over my pants to open the zipper and pull them off.  
I'm so wet that it's so relieving to be off of the soaking thong and pants.  
"I love it when you're all naked and wet like this," he says as he observes my body. His eyes meticulously mark territories there.  
"Open your jeans."  
"Not now or else I won't be able to hold myself."  
His hands start to caress my legs, my thighs, my calves. I have to draw a short hard breath when he runs his fingers against my opening. It's a brief and delicate touch but it sends shivers down my spine.  
"Are you just gonna do that?"  
He smiles wickedly to my mockery. Not saying a word of retaliation, he sinks his head in between my thighs.  
A lick. Two licks. Three licks before his torturous mouth replaces his tongue and does its magic again. It plays the game of suckling and sipping so well that I'm thrown back to the near ecstasy state. The arousal is blinding. Things are hazy but I'm fully aware of my pumping movements into his mouth. How I grind and gyrate to it.  
It's intense. It's becoming too intense by the minutes. I'm burned with my need for orgasm. So close but I don't want it this way. I need him to fill me. And I need him now. He has kept me on the edge for a long time, always about to explode but manage to strain the passion before it bursts.  
"Fitz... enough."  
He stops right away. His eyes meet mine in a knowing look. He knows that I'm not in the mood to have my orgasm right there against his mouth today, no matter how great it's worked its magic. And I don't need to explain why because there is just no explanation.  
He stands up and chucks his jeans away. He's ready himself. There's no need for me to give him foreplay as he reveals a massive hard-on underneath the jeans.  
He settles into the bed and goes to his back while pulling me on top of his hard body. His hands grip my waist as he helps me to position my entrance on his stiffness. Then, he pushes me hard and fast down his length.  
Fitz!" I shudder for the sudden throbbing sensation inside me.  
His arms then come around to wrap my shoulders and press them tightly to his chest.  
"I love you, Livvy," he whispers it hoarsely to my ears. His lips roam around my jaw, giving light kisses to it as I try to find my comfort around him.  
He then begins to move, thrusting with hard, rapid strokes and making me go to a pleasure-filled mindlessness. My moves are instinctive. My brain is not controlling them anymore as the heat increases unbearably and burns me. This time there are no boundaries to stop me.  
He growls when I push myself deeply into him. His lips hastily search for mine, again through my jaw, my chin before they finally reach the destination.  
As we make the connection, moans and groans vibrate in our mouths. And so do the I love yous.  
It's not just his thrusts or his touches and kisses, although they're extremely pleasurable, but it's the bond between us, that tight bond that will always be there no matter what, the bond that we're sharing right now that sends me higher and higher.  
I scream his name as every nerve endings in my body finally find their reliefs. And it finds the echo as he cries out mine.  
We are shuddering, fighting for breath as we lie limply on the bed, me on top of him. Limply but definitely satiated. I don't even have the strength to continue clenching my walls to keep him inside me. Slowly, his soften member slides out of my depth.  
Moments later when I have gathered some strength back, I lift my head to give him a kiss. We share a lingering tender kiss. Warm, soft, undemanding.  
I open my eyes and they catch his. Soft and warm as the kiss. And I think to myself how we have certainly made ourselves stuck in this corner again now.  
Here we are doing the exact same thing as what we did whenever we were put in this situation. It's a habit that feels so right, a routine we don't want to neglect.  
How long will we be like this? How long will we...  
"A lifetime if we have to." His voice is steady and calm to answer my silent questions.  
I lay my head on his chest and let him envelope me in his hug.  
Two people are stilled in the moment while the old world keeps revolving steadily as always. Uncared and uninterested to what happened that it lets the two people stay in their.tranquillity haven. Probably not for a lifetime but enough for the time being. 

**XO ISABELLA...:)**


End file.
